Biography of the Defiled Ixion x Hera
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: Tale long forgotten and perhaps even left unnoticed, follow the myth of the man who have given the Queen herself comfort and perhaps the devotion to whom Zeus himself is found lacking. A brief story of Ixion, king of Lapiths [its tale is not like the given summaries found within several sites. Could a desperate woman hinder herself from being loved? Reviews are truly appreciated!


Author's Note: A friend of mine once had given me this idea to write of, to which, with his brilliant ideas had the story prospered. Now, with his permission, as this was a long-forgotten file of his [as I believe he was to use it somewhere else], we have decided to then share this given tale forgotten and perhaps unacknowledged by writers to please Zeus. Ideas are almost his yet the writing would be mine to take credit of, truly.

Reviews are truly appreciated. Lots of love!

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Blood is the new color of lust." - Ixion of Lapiths_**

* * *

 _The thirst of blood  
It lies still in their flesh  
Before a bruise  
Can be healed  
There is blood, anew, at the course of the stream._

* * *

 **There will be blood.**

 _"As to fitfulness, I have never learnt the art of binding myself to any of the wheels on which the Ixions of these days are turning round & round." - Charles Dickens' David Copperfield, Chapter 22_

* * *

As ancient as tales, Ixion was defiled, given to be the first man guilty of kin-slaying.

 _"He took his fall, gasping, his blood at spite_

 _Painting the daisies red, his cloak soaked._

 _O death, who cares not if a beast shall die_

 _Forfeit not the executioner, your equipoise."_

Prosperous was his kingdom under his reign, poets aggrandizing his might as a ruler and of his need of a wife. With an ambition to unite kingdoms, he set off to find a princess and by the guidance of his councilors, they made an agreement to marry the daughter of Deloneus, Dia, who only complied to the marriage of his princess in exchange of a fine dowry. Ixion signed his contract with his word of honor. The marriage, however, was a short bliss. Given that his new woman was a fool masked by her beauty and an infertile, which is not the main reason of its bitterness, unfit to rule and the court would like to have their vows annulled.

"She is a spoiled brat."

"Knowledge as low as an uncultured swine."

"Dia will never be queen of Lapiths."

 _"Though wise is their conviction_

 _Oblivion they are to the preceding conflagration_

 _And yet to a conclusion this ought to be made_

 _To cease both brewing fire that conflict may fade."_

His men and horses peregrinated towards the shared kingdom, delivering the king personally the message as he was carried by the troops. Delenous confessed it is true and of what mutt Dia is given of not having the privilege to be educated due to personal conflicts.

"Or say, treatment."

"In fear will I live, within the cause of dishonoring myself before my Queen Hera, hence, our marriage will be retained."

He sighed in relief - Deloneus, and kept nodding by Ixion's every word, an agreement, that would meet the satisfaction of his council, leaving important matters to the King alone.

"Treat this, as the benevolent I am to give, supposedly to you both."

And Ixion left the king, fulfilling the dowry as to be forevermore Dia's husband yet by days had it offended Deloneus, sending his men as thieves of the night to his royal equines. Morning came with a news that loses his will to eat nor retire to his wife.

 _"Betrayal did it brew me heat_

 _How selfish could he be?_

 _Bastard, would my council cough,_

 _Is the marriage not enough?_

 _That whoreson Deloneus, who claims himself high,_

 _Now, to where does a sinner feast before he is to die?"_

His father-in-law's visit was surely the most pleasant. The gods ensured his feast would be a feast to remember. The road caressed his horses gently to safety, the king unharmed. Yet the crowd he was greeted to exchanged whispers of anxiety. Through the fainting light, they vision it dead, their thoughts only of darkness to domain as the father of his wife closed the deal.

 _"Poor wretched as the doors want him done_

 _He cried a great cry, falling with honor gone_

 _Intolerance, the banquet seems crashing_

 _Ixion, seeing his justice drawn, went laughing."_

True to the writing's word, he was an outcast. Fortunate, as they would ink their papers justly, that he is pitied by the Thunderer himself and was even invited to dine with them. With approval, he was once more welcomed. An enchantment was it, to witness his walls crumbling that was once timbered by the council's betrayal.

 _"A woman._

 _Fairest of them all._

 _Fairer even than the goddess of beauty herself._

 _Hera."_

A stain to the purity is it! For her to be cast with a man. untrue to his vows, let alone loses himself from their attachment. As a fellow picture of royalty, he began talking with the Queen. She was hesitant to let herself be comforted with a mere mortal, let alone to even hold a conversation to one, thinking of herself higher than the others. Yet with an incredible amount of perseverance, it declined slowly, having them both as best of friends. Though they laugh and sometimes indulge at each other's company, with respect and perhaps of new-found joy, he finds himself madly captured by love.

And in turn, was reciprocated by the Queen -his Hera.

The affair of their hearts was splendidly hidden under hush whispers and short meetings, hidden to the chambers of both hers and Zeus who was always absent given that he too, is having an affair of himself. Though doubts planted well in his mind and in turn, created Nephele, formed by clouds, an identical of his Queen.

Never would he be fooled to it. There is only one Hera he is worshiping to. and alas it came to the point where there is no return - they copulated. The divine Hera passionately sharing their defenseless lust. How sweet was it and deeply alluring.

And to Zeus?

It infuriated him. Crushed his dignity apart. A man whose pants fell down as his wife loved another. Of course would he defy the truth. He ordered his winged messenger to cast him to a wheel that would burn the heart out of his lungs. And as for his wife, she was given a goblet filled from the River Lethe, eradicating all of their fondest memories, replacing them with what is now written. A man who could not keep his lust intact. Breaking it well to Nephele when it was the King who made love to it, ashamed for ever being fooled.

His Queen, no doubt was given with ill thoughts that only made an ill conclusion.

 _"To our shared love would I only find warmth._

 _To our hidden vows would I give my kisses._

 _To your holiness would I let myself be embraced._

 _My sweetest Hera, how you have made me devoted."_

Fate was too selfish to hear his plea. Years. Decades. Centuries, was he eternally damned until to that moment when the magnificent musician came and made the bitter Hades weep ivory tears had they heard him.

The wheels stopped spinning. The flames stopped roaring. He could breath. No longer was the fiery of Heat's bastard scream annoyed him. For once, he felt himself alive. Ixion is liberated from the torments of that wicked man, savage to keep his interest near.

Accompanied and helped by the Three Furies - Tisiphone, Megaera and Alecto, he could go along with Orpheus, who was torn with his grievous fault of losing Eurydice by a single glance aback. A narrow escape. His chains weakened by the sound of his harp that they loosed themselves away from his bloodied arm. Somehow, the lord of the Underworld concluded his escape as irrelevant. There was no chasing that he was involved. No hiding to the darkest abyss to keep himself warm by the howl of the wolves. Never more punished.

The triumphant horns blowing wildly by his freedom.


End file.
